


Tim's Confession

by RedRobinHood (IAmMelonlord)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, JayTim Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/RedRobinHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's got a not-so-shocking confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's Confession

“Jason, I have a confession.”

“I thought we were past the secrets Tim.”

“This one's not bad, I promise.”

“Alright, hit me with your best shot.”

“You know how everyone even vaguely around our age has had a mega huge crush on Dick?”

“Yeah… almost a rite of passage for Robins. Don’t worry, we’ve all had that phase. I won’t hold it against you.”

“Actually, I’ve never seen Dick as more than a brother. I was head over heels for you.”

“T-Tim?”

“I know this is-”

“Tim”

“-sudden and you might not-”

“Tim!”

“- quite understand, I mean I don’t even-”

“TIMOTHY!”

“... Yeah?”

“I know you like me. The feeling is reciprocated. Obviously.”

“... really?”

“Tim we’re married!”

“...still…”


End file.
